Segredo de mulher
by Bia Taisho Snape
Summary: Um sonho para perseguir... um segredo para esconder!Era uma ousada fraude, mas era a única chance que Rin tinha de ir para a universidade! Só que, além de ter de se fazer passar pela irmã, teria também de cuidar do sobrinho recém-nascido como se fosse seu filho! Uma adaptação do romance homônimo de Susan Napier.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO I**_

Rin Nakayama dançava alegremente um _rock'n'roll, _com o barulho da música fazendo com que as janelas e o chão vibrassem.

Colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça e mexia-se de acordo com a frenética balada musical. As médias de cabelo castanho batiam em seus quadris, quando ela dava piruetas. Numa delas, sem querer, bateu na pilha de caixas de papelão onde seus pertences estavam. A música era agitada e ela deu mais duas piruetas. Preparava-se para a terceira quando, de repente, desligaram o aparelho de som.

Rin olhou, envergonhada e com o coração acelerado, para o homem que desligara o aparelho de som portátil. Ele se sentou na mureta que separava aquele cômodo da pequena cozinha.

Era alto. A expressão facial era forte como o resto do corpo, com sobrancelhas pretas encimando os olhos dourados.

A porta de entrada atrás dele estava aberta. O motorista do táxi-furgão que gentilmente ajudara Rin a levar suas caixas escada acima partira há uma hora e meia atrás. Ela sabia que a mercearia que ficava em baixo estaria vazia até às quatro e meia.

De súbito, todos aquelas histórias sobre a grande cidade, que contaram e ela rira, vieram a sua cabeça. Esquecera da primeira regra: trancar a porta.

— Eu devia jogar esta porcaria fora. Estou batendo em sua porta há cinco minutos! — o homem exclamou, furioso.

Rin relaxou, não dando muita importância. Ele estava bravo, mas se as intenções dele eram violentas, deixaria a música bem alta para encobrir os gritos de Rin. Ela caminhou até ele e parou, como se percebesse a disparidade de altura entre eles.

Rin era uma mulher de estatura mediana e quanto mais próxima ficasse daquele colosso, mais baixa ficaria. Sua aparência franzina, frágil e feminina escondia sua força, mas ela sabia de seus limites.

— Aquela porcaria — ela começou com firmeza — é um dos melhores grupos de rock na...

— Eu não me importaria se fosse Kiri Te Kanawa e a ópera de Paris. — O invasor adotou uma postura essencialmente masculina, com os punhos cerrados na cintura. — Não gosto de música descendo pela minha garganta à noventa decibéis...

— Seus ouvidos — Rin corrigiu, distraída.

"Esse cara podia ser bonito se não fosse carrancudo", pensou. Os olhos dele eram dourados como ouro e o cabelo era fino e escuro em contraste com eles. Rin estimou uns trinta e tantos anos de idade. O queixo tinha aspecto de pedra e a boca retangular era cortante. Ela gostou de sua descrição mental e sorriu, fazendo-o gritar:

— O que é?

— Pensei em suas confusas metáforas. Quer dizer que escuta com a boca?

— O que acha que sua música infernal faz com meu estômago? — ele perguntou sarcasticamente, acrescentando com impaciência: — Não vim até aqui atrás de uma aula de maldita gramática...

— Se vai usar linguagem ofensiva, lamento, mas terei que pedir para que se retire — ela rebateu. Rin nunca deixava que homens grandes e arrogantes a intimidassem. O homem respirou fundo.

— Não tenho intenção de ficar... — contou.

— E por que veio?

— Para mandá-la pro inferno!

O temperamento impulsivo de Rin começou a crescer.

— Seu vocabulário é tão atrofiado — ela retrucou. — Não pode se comunicar sem xingar?

— Isso é muito engraçado vindo de você! — ele berrou. — O cantor de rock que escutava estava gritando.

Rin ficou corada.

— A música tem um diferente contexto — declarou.

— Sei. Podem te xingar, contanto que seja música. Ela começou a se sentir desconfortável diante daquele homem estilo _Hulk. _Já estava nervosa por mudar de uma pequena cidade rural para Tokio, onde uma nova vida começaria, uma vida cheia de segredos. E não precisava de mais nada para abalar ainda mais sua confiança. Kagura, a irmã mais velha de Rin, deixara bem claro que conseqüências desastrosas poderiam acontecer se descobrissem a fraude. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, assegurara que as chances de descoberta eram mínimas se Rin tivesse a mente fria. Fora muito mais fácil falar do que fazer.

— Dá pra falar o que veio fazer aqui? — Rin perguntou.

— Já falei.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Tá falando do barulho? — De repente, Rin entendeu. — Você veio daí debaixo? — Isso explicaria os músculos. O homem que cuidava da mercearia no porto tinha braços enormes. — Pensei que o pessoal da mercearia só chegasse às quatro e duvido que o som pudesse ser tão alto...

— Não sou da mercearia. Moro no apartamento ao lado. E acredite, o som estava altíssimo.

—Ao lado? Não pode ser. — O tom de voz dela era acusador ao acrescentar: — Ninguém falou que alguém morava aqui!

Pelo contrário. O representante da instituição que lhe daria um ano de bolsa dera a total impressão que Rin estaria sozinha. Ele não mencionara nenhum vizinho rude. O fato de Rin não querer nenhum residente por perto era para que ninguém se intrometesse em sua vida. Agora era muito tarde para desistir.

Graças a Deus ela recusara o dinheiro que viria junto com a bolsa. Pelo menos sua consciência estava limpa nesse sentido. Kagura quisera lhe dar uma modesta pensão mensal, mas Rin só aceitaria dinheiro para despesas diretas, que seriam muito restritas. Rin usaria suas preciosas economias que juntara após anos e anos vendendo ovos, mel e vegetais na fazenda dos pais.

— Talvez eles achassem que nem nos notássemos — o homem disse com ironia. — Esta seria uma grande possibilidade se você não escutasse música no último volume o dia inteiro.

Rin quase soltou uma resposta mal-educada, mas conteve-se. Viva e deixe viver era a sua frase favorita. Se eram vizinhos, ela tentaria dar o melhor de si.

— Como o dia inteiro, se acabei de mudar? — ela questionou. — Eu estava apenas celebrando — completou num tom suave.

— Celebre em silêncio no futuro. As paredes são finas. E cuidado com as acrobacias. O chão de madeira é sensível.

— Então é melhor arranjar algo para abafar as vibrações e usar um tapa-ouvidos porque danço para manter a forma.

Essa afirmação fez com que os olhos dourados olhassem-na de cima a baixo.

— Manter a forma pra quê?

— Para me livrar de arrogantes como você — ela rebateu. — Agora que já mostrou as suas boas-vindas, dá pra fechar a porta atrás de você? E da próxima vez, espere ser convidado!

— Não haverá próxima vez se você levar em conta que moram aqui outras pessoas, entendeu?

Rin pestanejou. Entendera muito bem.

— Eu não te incomodarei se você não me incomodar! — ela exclamou. — Para sua informação, sr. ... sr. sei lá o quê...

— Taisho. Sesshomaru Taisho, srta. Nakayama.

— Como sabe quem sou?

— Faz parte do programa de bolsas de estudo de Markham.

O esquema de bolsas de estudo era restrito, mas um pequeno anúncio era encontrado em revistas literárias. O fato dele saber era uma coincidência ou ele tinha alguma ligação com a instituição? Os batimentos cardíacos de Anne diminuíram.

— Oh... Você também é bolsista? — ela perguntou.

— Não. E fico surpreso por eles distribuírem bolsas feito pirulitos para crianças hoje em dia.

Sesshomaru olhou-a de cima a baixo com desprezo.

— O que aconteceu com o conceito de lutar e sofrer pela arte? Se cada novo escritor vier de uma infância onde tudo lhe era dado de mão beijada, teremos uma geração de escritores produzindo livros com tanta emotividade quanto a lista telefônica! — ele declarou.

A porta fora fechada antes que Rin se recuperasse do choque daquele ataque. Ela correu até a porta a tempo de vê-lo entrar numa porta debaixo de um pequeno lance de escadas no final do corredor. Rin tinha notado aquela porta, mas achara que era o depósito.

Ela lamentou não ter sido rápida o suficiente para ter respondido àquele comentário. Mas ele não perdia por esperar.

Voltou para sua nova casa aoouvir um leve aplauso.

— Caramba! — exclamou enquanto afastava as caixas que escondiam sua audiência.

O aplauso só não era mais veemente por que o- dono das mãos não tinha muita coordenação para mostrar seu entusiasmo.

— Oh, Kohaku! Esqueci de você! — Rin pegou o gordo bebê no colo, horrorizada pela sua falta de atenção. — Aquele desagradável homem te amedrontou?

Por um momento, as sobrancelhas e os olhos claros do menino lembraram Sesshomaru. E Kohaku também tinha o mesmo cabelo preto...

Rin deu uma parada em suas especulações assombrosas. Sesshomaru pensara que Rin era Kagura Nakayama, então ele nunca conhecera sua irmã.

O estranho e perturbador pensamento de que o bruto Sesshomaru Taisho fosse o pai de seu inocente afilhado fez Rin apertar Kohaku com força, fazendo-o gemer.

— Desculpe — ela pediu. — Não iremos falar sobre aquele homem mau. Não precisamos nem pensar nele, não é? Agora, o que vamos arrumar primeiro? Mostre-me. Aponte uma caixa...

A ativa assistência de um bebê de sete meses de vida não era muito eficiente e Rin levou muito tempo para organizar suas posses. Já que o sótão era mobiliado, ela não precisara trazer muita coisa, mas não esquecera de levar seus livros e toda a considerável parafernália que Kohaku, o Terrível, precisava.

Colocou a maioria das coisas num pequeno quarto, sem janela, que ficava no final da sala principal, quando ouviu um som do outro lado da parede. Música.

Rin levantou da cama e pressionou seu ouvido contra a parede. Jazz.

— Que audácia! — exclamou.

Teve vontade de ligar seu aparelho de som e colocar seu rock no último volume, mas refletiu que ele não escutava música num volume muito alto. Então, ouviu um outro som familiar.

— Ele tem uma máquina de escrever. — Ela olhou para Kohaku, aflita. — Kohaku! E se ele for um escritor também?

Espantada, sentou no chão, ao lado do bebê que começou a balbuciar.

— Pare. Não, querido. Psiu... — pedia, sabendo que as paredes eram finas.

Rin pegou-o no colo e levou-o até o outro lado da sala, com o coração disparado.

— Não vamos deixar o homem mau te ouvir — advertiu-o, com o dedo indicador sobre seus próprios lábios ao colocá-lo em sua cadeirinha de bebê na cozinha. — Não há nada que perturbe mais esses velhos ermitãos do que choro de bebês. Então, você será um menino bonzinho enquanto estivermos aqui, tudo bem?

Kohaku emitiu um gemido. "Terrível" era um apelido brincalhão que Rin colocara. Kohaku era o mais amigável e bem-comportado bebê do mundo. As vezes, Rin achava que ele não era um bebê e sim um pequeno computador. Kohaku não babava, não jogava comida no chão, não chorava sem motivo e dormia a noite inteira.

Enquanto Kohaku brincava, Rin preparava omeletes com queijo e alguns vegetais que seu pai colocara cuidadosamente num engradado de madeira, cheio de jornal.

Sentada num banquinho, Rin comia seu omelete enquanto dava comida na boca de Kohaku, que ao gargalhar, fazia sua comida escorrer para o babador.

A hora da refeição em sua casa era uma bagunça, com sua mãe, seu pai e seus quatros irmãos trocando opiniões alegremente. Eram uma família unida e gregária, exceto por Kagura, que tinha vinte e oito anos e era a irmã mais velha, que mudara da pequena e isolada fazenda da família para escrever. A chegada de Kohaku fora um cataclisma na vida solitária de Rin.

Uma cidade grande e um bebezinho não era o que a maioria das pessoas via como uma combinação pacífica, mas para Rin era a realização de um sonho. Só o fato de escolher e preparar seu próprio jantar dava-lhe um senso de independência.

Depois de dar leite a Kohaku, Rin sentou ao lado dele no chão para brincar com alguns blocos de plástico. Com o passar dos minutos, os olhos do bebê começaram a piscar pesadamente. Sem dúvida, o relógio biológico dele o avisara que já passara da hora de dormir, mas ele não chorara.

Rin trocou Kohaku na cozinha já que o banheiro, que dava de frente para a cozinha, muito mais pela conveniência do encanador do que do inquilino, só tinha um chuveiro, um tocador e uma pequena pia. Kohaku parecia não se importar. Mexia braços e pernas, antes de cair num sono pesado.

Ele dormira antes que sua cabeça encostasse no colchão, com as mãos segurando um porquinho rosa. Rin beijou-o na ponta do nariz com carinho, antes de começar a cantar uma canção de ninar, balançando o berço.

Ela voltou para a sala de estar pé ante pé, jogando-se no sofá, que era grande o suficiente para ela deitar. Havia também uma poltrona, quatro cadeiras ao redor de uma mesa de madeira oval. Na casa dos pais, era uma batalha ter um espaço, de noite. No sótão, uma mesa de madeira onde Rin colocara sua máquina de escrever, uma mesinha de centro e uma enorme estante completavam a decoração.

O homem da instituição avisara educadamente que não haveria televisão, mas Rin não se importara. Ela possuía seu aparelho de som e pretendia ficar muito ocupada para ser uma espectadora da vida. Não havia telefone também, o que a fizera ter algumas dúvidas no início, mas tinha uma cabine telefônica ali perto e ela apreciava não ser interrompida enquanto estudava.

Deitou no sofá, escutando os sons mudos da cidade, e, então, levantou, insatisfeita, arrastando o sofá para debaixo da janela oval. Com o sofá no ângulo certo, ela podia deitar e apreciar o pôr-do-sol confundindo-se com os prédios da cidade. Assim que anoiteceu, Rin foi capaz de ver as luzes brilhando na entrada da faculdade de artes e, atrás, a de engenharia. Do outro lado da estrada havia outros prédios, onde se localizavam a biblioteca, o anfiteatro e a administração. Logo, ela seria mais um dos estudantes que freqüentavam aquele campus.

Entusiasmada, Rin preparou-se uma xícara de chá e pegou alguns folhetos de cursos e o material introdutório que a universidade lhe mandara quando ela se registrara no curso de línguas. Tinha muitos dias para se familiarizar com a cidade e fazer os arranjos para alguém cuidar de Kohaku antes que a semana de orientação começasse, pois pretendia estar bem preparada para a sua primeira universidade. Pegou alguns textos básicos que eram requisitados pela universidade e colocou numa pilha ao lado do sofá.

Rin estava lendo gramática russa quando as luzes piscaram e apagaram de vez.

A escuridão não era completa por causa das luzes da cidade, mas não era o suficiente para orientar Rin, que procurava a caixa de fusível no escuro sótão. Foi até a geladeira para ver se não era lâmpada queimada, porém a luz da geladeira também não funcionava. Então, começou a procurar em armários e outros lugares que achava provável, uma caixa de fusível.

Ela estava prestes a desistir. Iria para cama e veria o problema pela manhã, mas ficaria sem água até que o interruptor elétrico principal fosse restaurado pela manhã.

Animou-se ao pensar que talvez a eletricidade da casa de Sesshoumaru tivesse faltado também. Um problema em comum é um problema diminuído, e ele não a culparia pela luz ter sido cortada.

Rin foi até o quarto para ouvir o suave ressonar de Kohaku, antes de dirigir-se ao apartamento de Sesshomaru. Ela franziu a testa ao escutar o tap-tap da máquina de escrever e o som da música.

Pelo menos sabia que Sesshomaru estava em casa e acordado.

Mas muito mal-humorado, como ela percebera cinco minutos depois.

— Pensei se você podia me ajudar... — ela começou com um enorme sorriso.

— Não.

— Minha eletricidade foi pro espaço e não sei onde fica a caixa de fusíveis- Rin continuou calmamente.

— Deus, salve-me das mulheres indefesas! — Sesshomaru exclamou.

— Por quê? Não consegue se defender?

— Muito engraçado!

— Então, por que não sorri? Não me diga. Deixe-me adivinhar. Você sorriu uma vez e o céu caiu sobre sua cabeça. Bem, fracote, pare de se desesperar. Tudo o que quero é a luz e a caixa de fusíveis.

— E a chave do fusível, a chave de fenda e...

— Você é naturalmente desagradável ou é algo que treinou muito?

— Escute, senhorita, não pedi para que viesse em minha porta...

— Também não pedi para que aparecesse na minha, Sr. Taisho. Estamos empatados. Agora, é capaz de responder a uma simples pergunta sem dar um cansativo sermão? Sabe onde fica a caixa de fusíveis de meu apartamento?

Sesshomaru bateu a porta e Rin estava pronta para gritar quando ele abriu, trazendo uma caixa de ferramentas. Ele olhou as faces aveludas furiosas e coradas, os punhos cerrados e os pés descalços torcidos de raiva. Isso o fez sorrir e comentar:

— Que temperamento!

"Ele não parece muito diferente quando sorri", Rin pensou, confusa. "Ainda demonstra perigo e os olhos dourados transmitem hostilidade e desconfiança, com as sobrancelhas dando-lhes uma qualidade predatória".

Sesshomaru não disse nada, caminhando em direção a escada. Rin teve a impressão que ele dava as costas para as pessoas com freqüência.

No topo da escada de madeira, havia um pequeno armário onde tinha algumas ferramentas e a caixa de fusíveis dos dois apartamentos.

— Obrigada — Rin agradeceu, esperando que Sesshomaru saísse do caminho. — Dá licença — pediu, dando um tapinha no ombro largo, enquanto ele checava os fusíveis.

Os dedos dela bateram violentamente contra aquele ombro musculoso. Os quatro irmãos de Rin eram fortes. Mesmo Jinenji, que tinha catorze anos de idade, era maior que ela, por isso Rin não se impressionava com o tipo grandalhão, mas Sesshomaru era do tipo tanque.

— Segure isso — ele pediu. Rin ignorou a chave de fenda.

— Segure — Sesshomaru repetiu.

— Não.

Ele virou a cabeça. De perfil, o nariz dele era arrogantemente mais saliente que o resto do corpo.

— Nunca te disseram que não se olham os dentes, quando o cavalo é dado? — Sesshomaru perguntou.

Os olhos dele estavam arregalados e a boca firme e sem nenhuma razão, Rin corou.

— Também me avisaram sobre presentes de gregos — ela rebateu.

— Não sou grego — Sesshomaru respondeu, colocando a chave de fenda na boca, voltando para o trabalho.

— Também não é um cavalo. — "Exceto pelo tamanho", ela acrescentou silenciosamente. — Se der um passo para o lado, resolverei meu problema sozinha.

— E deixar que faça um trabalho mal-feito e bata na minha porta de novo? Não, obrigado.

— Nunca fiz um trabalho mal-feito em minha vida!— Rin exclamou, furiosa, olhando a calça jeans que ele vestia. "Um chute neste traseiro e, me sentiria bem melhor", pensou.

— Nem pense, caipira. Não sou apenas maior que você, sou também mais rápido.

Sesshomaru nem olhou para o lado e Rin estava pasma ao ver que ele adivinhara seu pensamento, além de sua procedência. Que chances ela teria de esconder alguma coisa com um homem que tinha um instinto tão apurado?

— E rápido para tirar conclusões. Diga-me, de onde tirou esta paranóia em relação a mulheres? — ela perguntou. — Não sei por que pensa que é tão irresistível e por isso tem que se manter afastado de estranhos. Como uma caipira, já vi muitos animais darem coice, mas você ganha disparado.

Sesshomaru trocou o fusível impaciente e bateu a porta do armário com violência, o que a fez dar uns passos para atrás.

— A sua boca ainda vai te meter em problemas um dia — ele avisou.

Estavam de frente um para o outro. Rin mordeu o lábio.

— Isso é uma ameaça? — perguntou.

— É um gentil conselho.

— Gentil! Vindo de você?

— Não tente me provocar mais do que já conseguiu, srta. Nakayama — ele declarou numa voz aquecedora, apesar da maneira grosseira. — Acho que é melhor que eu veja se tudo está funcionando...

Antes que Rin pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele subiu a escada em direção ao apartamento dela. Quando ele dissera que era rápido, não mentira. Tentando lembrar se guardara os brinquedos de Kohaku antes de colocá-lo na cama, ela subiu correndo atrás dele, a tempo de impedi-lo de entrar.

— Deve estar tudo ok — ela disse ofegante. Sesshomaru mostrou-se indiferente, mas ela sorriu brilhantemente.

— Obrigada pela ajuda. Não sei o que faria sem você.

Sesshomaru a observava pensativo e Rin percebeu no mesmo instante que exagerara no agradecimento.

— Pode voltar ao seu trabalho — ela falou com mais calma. — Não quero te atrapalhar mais...

— Não há nenhum problema.

Sesshomaru andou para frente, forçando seu peito contra o delicado braço esticado no batente.

— Não há necessidade! — ela exclamou, desesperada, enquanto ele afastava o braço feminino.

Três passos no sala e Sesshomaru parou, cruzando os braços, examinando o território vagarosamente. Rin ficou aliviada ao ver que não havia nada demais na cena.

— Satisfeito? — ela demandou.

— Pelo seu estado de pânico, pensei que fosse encontrar uma orgia — ele murmurou.

Pior do que um vizinho barulhento, Sesshomaru era um homem desconfiado e podia ler a mente dela como um livro.

— Lamento desapontá-lo — ela zombou.

— Você não me desapontou, srta. Nakayama. Minhas expectativas em relação a você não são muito boas. Eu esperava coisa pior.

— Que péssima filosofia de vida! Não me admira ser tão esquentado.

— Vejo que você é muito otimista. Determinada a curtir a vida a qualquer custo.

— Só um pessimista pode fazer um otimista soar tão depressivo.

— Sou realista, não pessimista, mas não irei discutir.

— Por que não? Medo de perder?

— Não vou perder meu tempo com uma adolescente...

— Adolescente! Tenho vinte... Sou mais velha do que aparento. Acho que já pode sair. Tudo o que queria saber era onde estava...

Rin estava prestes a dar uma boa resposta, quando percebeu pelo olhar dele que Sesshomaru estava zombando.

— Vá pro inferno! Garanto que as pessoas mandam você pra lá com freqüência — ela disse com doçura.

Sesshomaru soltou uma bela risada.

— Não sei do que está rindo, mas para alguém tão delicado ficar sozinho com você é difícil! — ela retrucou.

A risada dele parou. Sesshomaru começou a andar em direção a porta, com um olhar pensativo.

— Palavras tão pomposas para uma garota do interior.

— Tamanho e localização geográfica não tem nada a ver com inteligência — Rin acrescentou friamente. — E não sou uma garota, sou uma _mulher._

— É o que se espera ver.

— Não por você.

Ela fechou a porta na cara dele e a satisfação dela só não era maior pelo sorriso sarcástico no rosto de Sesshomaru.

Rin teria que se manter fora do caminho e não dar nenhuma oportunidade a ele.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO II**_

— E do que deveriam chamar de senão de desorientação! — Rin exclamou ao sentar num banco na universidade.

— Decidiu abandonar e voltar para a fazenda? — Ayame, uma loira que já estava sentada, zombou.

— Tá brincando? Vou me divertir muito! Só estou dando uma descansada para prosseguir e procurar meu caminho nessa bagunça.

Ela esticou as pernas cobertas por uma calça jeans, observando a brisa brincar com a gola da camisa branca que não servia mais em Jinenji há seis meses.

— Não se preocupe. Mesmo os estudantes do segundo ano se perdem de vez em quando — Ayame disse com que era uma estudante desinteressada, e que seus pais pagavam a universidade para ela ter um diploma qualquer.

Rin, ao contrário, não queria perder tempo na universidade. Sua meta era ter um diploma no menor tempo possível, já que não tinha tempo suficiente para ganhar um dinheiro extra para prolongar seus estudos.

— Pelo menos tem energia para enfrentar o que vem por aí — Ayame completou com um olhar gozador, olhando Rin de cima a baixo. — Vocês, garotas do interior, tem pique para descer e subir os Alpes.

— Nossas fazendas não ficam em nenhuma parte dos Alpes e os cachorros é que correm. Eu apenas encosto no portão e assobio.

Rin, ao ouvir Ayame chamá-la de garota do interior, sentiu um calafrio. Nas duas últimas semanas quase não vira Sesshomaru, talvez por que adotara a política de evitá-lo. Fora as batidas nas paredes quando ela colocava a música num volume alto para esconder o choro de Kohaku, ele não manteve contato.

Qualquer coisa que Sesshomaru Taisho fizesse para sobreviver, suas horas eram irregulares e não dava para Rin saber com exatidão quando ele estava em casa ou não. Contudo, encostar o ouvido na parede do quarto era o que determinava suas saídas. Cada vez que descia ou subia a escada, o coração de Rin batia violentamente.

— Não acredito que esteja cursando alemão e russo — Ayame surpreendeu-se. — Uma língua por vez é o suficiente.

— Já fiz cursos básicos por correspondência, então não serão tão chocantes. Quando era criança gostava de inventar línguas com regras de gramática — Rin explicou.

— Inventar _gramática? _Você é sobrenatural. — A loira revirou os olhos. — A maioria das pessoas passa a infância tentando escapar da gramática. Seus professores te amavam! O que achou das palestras até aqui?

— Ok.

— Sorte sua. Carrego alguns assassinos do ano passado. Ele, por exemplo. — Ayame apontou com a cabeça uma das figuras que cruzavam o pátio. — Belo corpo, personalidade do Drácula. Sabe, algumas pobres almas escolhem política achando que é moleza. Puro engano. Ele é diabólico.

— E por que ainda escolhe política? Não consegue resistir ao belo corpo? — Rin brincou, olhando para o pátio.

— Descobri que gostei do assunto — a outra admitiu, fazendo Rin rir. — Isso choca a mim mais do que ao professor Taisho. Ele acha que sou uma loira burra. Deixe ele sentir uma fraqueza e logo estará no seu pé!

Rin não escutara as últimas frases. Encontrara Sesshomaru ao mesmo tempo que Ayame pronunciara o nome dele. Ele caminhava na direção delas, usando terno, camisa e gravata e calça escura. Carregava uma pasta.

— _Professor _Taisho? Professor _Sesshomaru Taisho_? — Rin disse, horrorizada.

— É. Conhece?

— Professor?

— Política. — Ayame levantou o braço e acenou para ele, para aumentar o desespero de Rin. — Olá, Sesshomaru.

Ayame recebeu um murmúrio e um aceno de cabeça como resposta.

"Já não bastava ter que evitá-lo no apartamento?", Rin pensou.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou a Rin, ignorando sua aluna.

— Seguindo você, claro — Rin ironizou.

— Pra quê?

"Caramba! Ele acreditou. O incrível egoísmo masculino", ela disse a si mesma.

— Sou uma masoquista. Pensei que se eu me jogasse em seus braços você se apaixonaria por mim e me convidaria para vivermos juntos em qualquer lugar.

Rin ouviu a respiração tensa de Ayame, mas ignorou. Sesshomaru não era seu professor. Era apenas um desagradável estranho.

— É uma piada? — ele perguntou.

— Não para alguém que não tem o mínimo senso de humor.

— Está estudando aqui? — Sesshomaru perguntou educadamente.

— Estou pensando em me matricular em política. Rin e Sesshomaru ficaram se olhando em silêncio. Ela só não corou porque estava muito aborrecida.

— Desculpe, mas minha classe já tem uma lista de espera — Sesshomaru mentiu.

— Tenho certeza de que haverá muitas vagas quando seus alunos perceberem o quanto você é doce e tolerante.

Dessa vez, Ayame deu-lhe uma cutucada. Rin sentiu-se culpada por sua raiva sobressair.

Sesshomaru desviou o olhar para o rosto corado e curioso de Ayame.

— Contando histórias fora da universidade, Ayame? — indagou.

— Nem sonharia, professor — a loira respondeu com respeito.

— Então, vamos. Quero separar o trigo bom do podre antes da minha primeira aula.

— O podre é aquele que não leva cada expressão sua como uma pérola de indisputável sabedoria — Rin murmurou.

— Fico surpreso por uma caipira misturar suas analogias de celeiro. Talvez você não saiba tanto quanto pensa, srta. Nakayama.

— Eu vim até Auckland para uma palestra sobre comportamento suíno.

— Não está na hora de irmos, Rin? — Ayame interrompeu, colocando a bolsa no ombro e puxando a amiga.

— Rin? Pensei que fosse Kagura — Sesshomaru falou, surpreso.

— Minha família me chama de Rin — ela respondeu.

— Por quê?

— Porque é um de meus nomes — ela disse, evasiva.

— Muitas pessoas não gostam de seu nome do meio — completou, escolhendo seus comentários cuidadosamente, para não cair num equívoco. — Gosto de Rin. É claro e descomplicado.

Aquilo era uma mentira. Sempre quisera ser chamada de Kagome, Koharu ou Midoriko. Algo mais dramático.

As sobrancelhas dele ergueram-se e Rin sabia exatamente o que Sesshomaru estava pensando: que "claro" e "descomplicado" combinavam com ela. Embora os olhos de Rin fossem grandes, não tinham uma cor definida. O nobre nariz Nakayama estragava a pequena feição. Seus irmãos diziam que ela tivera sorte ao herdar o queixo Nakayama senão ficaria fora do centro da gravidade.

Um atributo que nenhum irmão jamais ousara zombar era a inabalável lealdade de Rin com aqueles que amava.

O acidente automobilístico que a mãe sofrerá quando ela tinha quinze anos ajudara a formar a personalidade de uma mulher apaixonada, sempre disposta a ajudar. Kagura sempre fora inútil na cozinha e quando o acidente ocorrera, já tinha mergulhado na obsessão de ser escritora.

Então, Rin tivera que colocar seus sonhos de cursar uma universidade e viajar, para ser a pequena mãe da família. Sempre encarara os afazeres domésticos com entusiasmo. Entre os intervalos de cozinhar, limpar e cuidar da mãe, Rin empenhara-se em cursos por correspondência, o que aumentara seu apetite pelo saber.

Durante anos, sempre mostrara-se otimista em relação ao estado de saúde da mãe, enquanto o resto da família perdera a esperança. Depois de muitas operações e fisioterapias, Kaeda Nakayama não se livrara totalmente da dor, mas conseguia fazer os serviços da casa sem ajuda. Rin sentira-se livre para recuperar seus sonhos de infância.

Mas seu destino começara a se unir com o de Kagura inexplicavelmente. Rin achara muito difícil negar o pedido de ajuda da irmã. E lá estava a transparente Rin fingindo ser a complexa Kagura. O pior era que começava a gostar.

— Rin é o nome de minha avó — Sesshomaru disse inesperadamente, observando Ayame, que puxava a amiga.

— Vai me dizer que ela era traiçoeira feito uma cobra? — Rin perguntou.

— Era uma pessoa querida e adorável, com um coração de manteiga.

— Garanto que nenhuma de suas avós ousaria ser outra coisa.

A expressão facial dele era indecifrável ao olhar o relógio de pulso.

— Por favor, não nos deixe te atrasar. Tenho certeza que há outras pessoas com hora marcada para serem intimidadas por você — Rin declarou, irônica.

— Está dizendo que te intimido, Rin?

— Não.

— Não é o que penso. Então, não ficará preocupada se eu disser que dá próxima vez que deixar algo dentro da máquina de lavar entregarei ao proprietário. Graças ao seu descuido, tenho três camisas rosas.

"Minha camisa vermelha!", Rin lembrou, colocando a mão na boca para esconder o sorrisinho.

A camisa devia ser lavada separadamente, mas na pressa de voltar para casa com as fraldas de Kohaku, acabara esquecendo dentro da máquina.

— Talvez a nova cor suavize sua imagem — Rin zombou.

— E talvez eu faça você comprar três camisas novas.

— Assim como os porcos sabem voar.

— Você tem razão —Sesshomaru afirmou. — Sua ignorância sobre comportamento suíno é completa.

— Sua pomposidade está à mostra, professor. Parece ter um grande interesse em comportamento suíno. É um hobby particular? Oh, é professor de porcolítica...

Ayame e Rin caíram na gargalhada depois de terem certeza que Sesshomaru não explodiria. Ele preferiu sair, comentando sobre o declínio do humor universitário.

— Vocês se conhecem de algum lugar, não é? — Ayame perguntou. — Você não... deu a impressão que...

— Moramos juntos? Somos... vizinhos, —Rin contou rapidamente sobre a bolsa de estudos. — Se ele perguntar algo sobre mim, não conte nada. _Principalmente _sobre Kohaku.

— Ele não sabe do bebê? Isso contraria algum termo da bolsa? Sei que fiz Sesshomaru parecer Atila, o rei dos hunos...

— Sei lá.

Rin não lera o contrato e seguia as instruções de Kagura, sabendo que a irmã não era muito apegada a detalhes.

— Apenas tenha cuidado com o que diz — ela pediu. — Não que eu espere que ele pergunte — acrescentou vendo o olhar especulativo de Ayame.

Depois daquela tarde, subindo a escada com Kohaku em seu carrinho de bebê, Rin arrependeu-se de não ter aceitado a carona de Ayame até o supermercado. Rin pegara ônibus e no caminho de volta chovera, embora Kohaku tivesse um guarda-chuva acoplado ao carrinho para protegê-lo, Rin tomara chuva do supermercado até o ponto de ônibus.

Empurrou com as costas a porta que dava acesso a escada. Parou na caixa de correio e encontrou uma carta que colocou no bolso da jaqueta. Tirou da cesta do carrinho os pacotes de compras e colocou no primeiro degrau da escada. Depois de checar o caminho, pegou o carrinho de bebê e subiu correndo a escada.

— Sorte sua, meu querido amigo gordinho, que tenho preparo físico, senão... — Rin brincou.

Kohaku chupava os dedos.

— Sei que está com fome. Sempre está. Vai ter que esperar até que eu volte e pegue a comida. Só tenho duas mãos. Pena que não podemos pedir ajuda ao professor esquentadinho. Sabe o que ele teve a ousadia de dizer...

Ela contava a história enquanto destrancava a porta, enfeitando o encontro com Sesshomaruno campus, descrevendo como se sentira e o que preferiria ter feito. Kohaku era um sonho de ouvinte. Não interrompia nem discordava. Os ouvidos inocentes dele eram o diário de Rin.

Ela colocou Kohaku no berço e foi buscar as compras. Ajeitou os pacotes nos braços e subia a escada o mais rápido que podia.

Quando estavam faltando poucos degraus, Rin parou para ajeitar os pacotes e, de repente, ouviu passos atrás dela. Virou a tempo de dar com os pacotes no peito de Sesshomaru, deixando cair alguns mantimentos.

— Posso ajudar? — ele se ofereceu.

— Não!

Rin lembrou do pacote de fraldas que comprara. Mexeu o braço para o lado, fora do alcance dele, mas a caixa de ovos que estava sobre o pacote de fraldas escorregou sobre a superfície de plástico, abrindo e deixando três ovos espatifarem-se no peito de Sesshomaru.

Os dois olharam para a camisa de seda e a gravata, que viraram amarelas.

— Por que não estou surpreso? — Sesshomaru perguntou, irritado.

— É o preço que você paga por ajudar o meio ambiente— Anne respondeu, encontrando o olhar ardente dele.— Os supermercados usam papel reciclado ao invés de plástico. Ajuda a natureza, mas não é a prova de água!

— Com esta são quatro camisas.

— Não seja ridículo. Se lavar, sai.

— E a gravata?

— Posso pagar o tintureiro — ela sugeriu, esperando que ele recusasse.

— Quero de volta na sexta. — Ele abaixou para pegar os pacotes que estavam no chão. — Se abrir a porta, posso colocar na cozinha.

— Não! Pode deixar que eu pego.

Subiu o resto da escada, abriu a porta de seu apartamento e foi direto para a cozinha. As fraldas foram a única coisa que não deixara cair.

Pegou uma caixa de papelão que usara em sua mudança e voltou para a escada.

— Se me der a camisa, lavo e te entrego amanhã — ela ofereceu, desajeitada.

— Obrigado, mas meu guarda-roupa está vazio. Eu lavarei.

— Por que não estou surpresa? — Rin murmurou com cinismo.

Sesshomaru não respondeu, apenas olhou um pote de papinha para bebê e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu gosto. — Rin tirou o pote da mão dele, colocando-o dentro da caixa de papelão. — Algo contra?

— Não. Mas você deve ser muito mais jovem do que aparenta. — ele retrucou secamente.

— Só porque não sou cínica e não faço as pessoas ao meu redor se sentirem miseráveis, não quer dizer que sou um bebê!

— Eu sei. — Sesshomaru olhou para a camisa branca molhada que Rin usava e que marcava o contorno dos seios. — O pequeno sermão é para mim?

— Se a carapuça serviu...

— Para uma futura escritora você é muito vulgar com as palavras.

— É por que guardo as coisas melhores para meus livros — ela retrucou friamente.

— Coisas melhores? — Sesshomaru repetiu. — Deselegante, mas sucinto.

— Obrigada pela crítica, professor — Rin respondeu com sarcasmo, grata por ter a caixa de papelão para esconder os seios.

O modo que Sesshomaru olhara para seus seios, a deixara incomodada.

— Deixe-me carregar — ele ofereceu-se.

— Obrigada, mas sou capaz — Rin rebateu, subindo o resto dos degraus.

— Pelo menos dê-me a chave para não ter que colocar a caixa no chão.

— Eu me viro — ela rebateu, parando no topo da escada para esperá-lo partir.

— Você é a mulher mais irritante...

— Posso ser muito mais irritante ainda — Rin zombou. — Te vejo depois, professor!

— Não, se eu te ver antes — ele ironizou. — E pare de me chamar de "professor".

— Por quê? Sente o peso da idade?

— Tenho trinta e sete — Sesshomaru declarou, colocando a chave na fechadura de seu apartamento.

— É? Parece mais velho. Acho que é por que você é tão mal-humorado...

— Não sou mal-humorado!

— Não me engana, professor. Tenho certeza que é charmoso com o pessoal da sua geração...

Algo no rosto de Sesshomaru fez Rin parar com sua provocação e entrar.

— Sesshomaru Taisho está fora de minhas experiências com homens — Rin comentou com Kohaku, pensativa, enquanto preparava o purê de vegetais do menino.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO III**_

Rin respirou fundo antes de bater na porta do apartamento de Sesshomaru. Ela deu outra respiração longa ao vê-lo enrolado numa toalha.

Odiava admitir, mas ele era impressionante, com músculos bem definidos nos ombros e no peito. A barriga também era definida e bronzeada como o resto do corpo e as pernas eram longas e fortes, cobertas com o mesmo pêlo preto que cobria braços e peito. Gotas de água caíam dos cabelos, como se ele tivesse sido interrompido no banho.

— Já viu o suficiente? — ele perguntou.

Rin pensou no que ele faria se ela dissesse "não". Ela desviou o olhar.

— Eu fiz macarrão com molho e pensei que você gostaria... Como forma de agradecimento por ter me ajudado no outro dia. Trouxe sua gravata, limpa e passada.

Sesshomaru dissera que queria a gravata na sexta, mas Rin achara que ganharia pontos se trouxesse um dia antes, embora a expressão facial dele não fosse nada encorajadora.

Ela sorriu, oferecendo com uma mão o recipiente plástico com o macarrão e com a outra a gravata. Não contaria que ela mesma lavara e passara.

Sesshomaru pegou a gravata, mas não fez nenhum gesto para aceitar o macarrão. Rin percebeu que ele tinha que segurar a toalha.

— Entre — ele murmurou, irônico.

— Obrigada. Ficarei só alguns minutos.

A arquitetura do apartamento de Sesshomaru era a xerox da de Rin, mas com algumas diferenças, como ela mesma percebera com intenso interesse.

Havia um tapete tão denso e suave que os pés de Rin afundavam-se ao caminhar. As paredes tinham uma pintura especial que provocavam um efeito interessante nos quadros ali pendurados. Uma estante ficava de um lado da janela e do outro, um enorme espelho de moldura dourada tomava conta da parede, aumentando as dimensões do apartamento. O sofá e as poltronas eram de couro.

A cozinha era maior que a dela, desenhada para receber todas as tecnologias modernas. Quando Rin colocou seu recipiente de plástico em cima do balcão de madeira, preocupou-se com seu econômico mas modesto recipiente, como se ele não fizesse parte da decoração.

— Tudo o que tem que fazer é aquecer... — ela começou a explicar.

Mas quando ela se virou, descobriu que falara com o vento. Sesshomaru tinha desaparecido. Rin olhou para o telefone na parede da cozinha, pensando em tirar vantagens enquanto ele não estava por perto, porém decidiu que não devia enfrentá-lo mais do que já fizera.

Caminhou até uma das pinturas penduradas na parede. "São originais, claro, mas mais escolhidas com o coração do que com a intenção de investimento", ela pensou.

— Não gostou? — Sesshomaru perguntou de repente.

Rin pulou ao vê-lo na porta que ficava ao lado da pintura. "O quarto dele", ela supôs, respirando fundo, incapaz de apagar a imagem de Sesshomaru enrolado numa toalha, apesar de ele estar usando calça de linho e camisa.

— Não — ela respondeu, seca, mas rapidamente lembrou que estava sendo inconveniente e começou a se explicar: — Quer dizer, eu não entendo muito de arte, então não posso...

— Não pedi uma crítica. Só perguntei se gostou.

— Faz diferença? — ela indagou, pensando se fora ele quem pintara. Tentou ler a assinatura sem dar muito na vista.

— Não, não é minha. Não sou habilidoso com um pincel. Então, não estará me insultando se disser que não gostou de meu gosto por arte... não que minha inteligência seja facilmente enganada por mentiras educadas — ele acrescentou, ao mesmo tempo que Rin mordeu o lábio.

— Tudo bem, detestei — ela admitiu. — Não posso definir o desenho e não gostei das cores. Satisfeito?

— Completamente. Para falar a verdade, foi minha mãe quem pintou.

Ela fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu de novo, Sesshomaru ria.

— Sinto muito pelo seu pai — ela zombou.

— Meus pais são divorciados desde que eu estava no primário. Meu pai está morto, mas dividia com você o desgosto com relação a arte de minha mãe.

— Desculpe. Tenho certeza que sua mãe é uma boa artista.

— O mundo internacional da arte também pensa assim. É bem conhecida. Na verdade, paguei muito caro pela pintura que você detestou.

— Ela te fez pagar por uma pintura? O próprio filho?

— Indiretamente. Comprei numa galeria. Minha mãe sempre me dá um quadro de presente de aniversário ou de Natal. Mas quando pedi esta, ela recusou... preferiu vender para a galeria...

— Por quê?

Rin lera sobre o temperamento artístico. Era propenso a raciocínios ilógicos que beiravam o ridículo. Na visão de Kagura, os fins artísticos justificam os meios.

Rin pensou no que ela e a irmã estavam fazendo, insistindo numa mentira inequívoca. Rin se registrara na universidade com o nome de Kagura, embora pedisse: "Chame-me de Rin", para aqueles que se dirigiam a ela como Kagura. Geralmente funcionava. As pessoas aceitavam a correção educadamente, exceto Sesshomaru.

Rin nunca entraria numa situação onde colocaria sua carreira na frente de seu bebê, mas não podia condenar Kagura por ser diferente. A gravidez da irmã fora muito difícil e quase que mãe e filho não sobreviveram durante o parto prematuro.

Depois, quando Kagura voltara com o bebê para sua isolada casa no litoral, ela descobrira que as palavras não fluíam tão facilmente da caneta como antigamente e não tinha mais a paz física e mental que necessitava para escrever. Ela não quisera entrar em contato com o pai da criança, apesar da insistência de Rin.

Rin, que passara o primeiro mês depois do parto com a irmã, ajudando-a, ficara alarmada quando as visitas a Kagura tornaram-se cansativas. E ficara encantada quando a instituição Markham mandara uma carta. Ela achara que Kagura iria adorar.

A irmã adorara, mas não da maneira que Rin imaginara. Kaguran tivera uma brilhante solução para o seu bloqueio de escritora...

Sesshomaru olhava-a pensativo.

— Minha mãe também não gosta desta pintura. Diz que é uma aberração depressiva em seu estilo abstrato — ele explicou.

Rin percebeu que seus devaneios não foram percebidos.

— E por que comprou? — ela perguntou.

— Para aborrecê-la. Hoje em dia, ela vive num mundo de glorificação. Às vezes, minha mãe precisa lembrar que é humana.

— Uma maneira muito expressiva de mostrar seu ponto de vista — Rin comentou num tom desaprovador, pensando que Sesshomaru não tinha que dar aulas para se entregar a tão caro capricho. — E nem um pouco esperada de um filho.

— Você acredita que lealdade à família tem que passar por cima das considerações éticas, como integridade ou honestidade, ou esperar que as pessoas aceitem a responsabilidade pelas ações dos outros?

Rin desviou o olhar. "Isso é conversa fiada", pensou.

— O sangue é mais grosso que a água — declarou, preocupada.

— Esqueci que você tem um provérbio para cada ocasião. Você acha que os direitos individuais são superiores aos do país?

— Não vim aqui para discutir política — ela respondeu rispidamente.

— Você está certa. — Sesshomaru entrou na cozinha e deu uma olhada no macarrão que Rin fizera, soltando um sorriso cínico ao sentir o aroma da comida. — Você trouxe a um pobre bacharel um benefício: comida caseira, com manjericão fresquinho bem exagerado, não é?

— Só uso ervas vegetais naturais quando cozinho e aí tem a dose exata de manjericão — ela disse, enfurecida com o costumeiro criticismo dele. — Fiz esse macarrão milhares de vezes e ninguém nunca reclamou...

— Talvez o paladar rural não discrimine tão bem quanto o paladar urbano...

— O que te faz um _expert_? — ela questionou.

— Aprendi a fazer alguns pratos com uma especialista em cozinha italiana.

Rin quis pegar de volta seu macarrão, mas resistiu.

— Fez um curso de culinária? — perguntou.

— Mais ou menos. Maria me deu algumas lições.

Algo no olhar de Sesshomaru avisou-a para não cometer o erro de perguntar quem era Maria. Rin teve a sensação que ele se divertiria dizendo que Maria não era apenas uma especialista, mas também uma mulher excelente.

— Claro que não precisa comer se não serve ao seu impecável padrão — ela declarou, decidida.

— Sem dúvida, eu comerei com certa dificuldade. Rin teve um forte desejo de jogar o macarrão na cabeça de Sesshomaru. A quantidade de picadinho de carne que usara custara a ela três refeições.

— Oh, por favor, não sofra por minha conta — Rin falou com raiva.

— Não sofrerei — Sesshomaru respondeu docemente.

Ela meneou a cabeça. Parecia que a tentativa de suborno falhara. Pegou a trança, colocou sobre o ombro e começou a mexer nas pontas.

— Mudando de assunto, já que está aqui... — Sesshomaru disse, cortando o silêncio.

— Fala.

— Talvez queira usar meu telefone.

— Telefone? — Rin repetiu, torcendo para que o choque fosse confundido com surpresa.

— É por isso que está aqui, não é?

— O que te fez dizer isso? — ela indagou, brava.

— A maneira que você olha para o aparelho. O orelhão da rua foi vandalizado, eu percebi ontem. E agora você está aqui, jogando charme para um bruto...

— Nunca te chamei de bruto! — Rin protestou debilmente. — Um bruto é alguém sem razão e irracional...

— Você não me engana, pois tem me evitado desde que se mudou...

— Já que você está tão gentil, vou tirar proveito de sua boa vontade — ela interrompeu, caminhando até o telefone. — Você é um homem muito desconfiado — acrescentou, enquanto discava o número. — Lembre-se que foi você quem deu a sugestão tão sutil de nos evitarmos?

— Pensei que não seguisse tão ao pé da letra.

— Esperava que eu me jogasse em seus braços...

— Ou que batesse na porta a cada cinco minutos, oferecendo comida e pedindo para usar o telefone.

Rin fitou-o e virou-se de costas, quando alguém atendeu a chamada.

— Ayame? — Consciente de sua audiência, Rin seria o mais breve possível. — Minhas aulas matutinas de amanhã foram canceladas. Quer dar uma passada aqui depois das aulas para estudarmos russo, ou quer deixar pro final de semana?

Rin virou e viu Sesshomaru movendo-se pela cozinha. Enquanto ouvia Ayame conferir sua agenda para o final de semana, Rin seguia Sesshomaru com o canto dos olhos, notando o quanto ele se sentia à vontade em sua propriedade. Ela o viu tirar uma panela do armário que ficava embaixo da pia de cerâmica e esvaziar o conteúdo do recipiente de plástico nele. Ao invés de usar uma colher como Anne fizera, ele pegou uma garrafa de vinho tinto num armário sobre a cabeça dela, abriu e derramou um pouco na vasilha limpando o resto do molho bem vagarosamente.

Anne voltou a atenção para a voz de Ayame do outro lado da linha.

— Hã... não, obrigada. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer... tenho tarefas a entregar e muitas redações para escrever. Quem sabe uma outra vez...

Rin gostava muito de Ayame, mas a vida social da amiga não era para ela. Ao contrário de Ayame, Rin não podia bombar em nada, já que gastava seu tempo estudando ou ganhando algum dinheiro extra.

— Ok. Te vejo sábado a noite, Tchau! Rin colocou o telefone no gancho.

— Obrigada — agradeceu. Sesshomaru não virou.

— Sei que eu devia dizer "pode usar quando quiser", mas seria mentira — declarou.

— Era uma emergência.

— Eu ouvi. Sinto que haverá muitas emergências em sua vida, então, talvez seja melhor nós dois combinarmos uma hora pra você usar o telefone;

Rin abriu a boca, pronta para recusar com arrogância, mas resolveu deixar o orgulho de lado.

— Bem...

— Que tal não antes das seis nem depois das sete? — Sesshomaru propôs.

— Acho que é um pouco cedo...

Sesshomaru virou a cabeça, com um olhar torto.

— Estou falando à noite, Rin. Gosto de acordar um pouco mais tarde.

Rin podia imaginar. Aquele corpo grande e forte esparramado na cama. Já que ele não tinha nenhuma imperfeição corporal para esconder, dormia nu e a uma distância bem próxima dela, se não houvesse aquela parede entre eles. Ela sabia que a cama de Sesshomaru ficava contra a mesma parede onde encostava-se a sua por que, às vezes, quando ela acordava durante a noite, podia ouvir os gemidos da cama dele.

— Rin?

— Ah, claro. Mas não será freqüente. Tenho certeza que logo consertarão o telefone público.

— Quando consertarem, faça suas ligações enquanto o dia estiver claro. Não é uma boa idéia uma mulher sozinha ficar no telefone à noite, mesmo nesta parte da cidade.

Os instintos femininos de Rin falaram mais alto.

— Sei cuidar de mim mesma, obrigada — ela rebateu.

— Não é isso. Você é pequena...

— Sou compacta — Rin corrigiu. — Mantenho a boa forma, como você sabe, devido a todas as batidas que você dá na parede. Tenho quatro irmãos em casa!

Ela fez essa declaração, como se isso explicasse tudo.

— Eles não farão muita coisa por você aqui — Sesshomaru zombou.

— Isso não quer dizer que preciso deles para _me defender. _Quero dizer que crescendo ao lado deles aprendi como lutar sujo. Uma vez quebrei o braço de Mantem, e ele era bem maior que você!

Rin colocou as mãos na cintura.

— O que fez? Bombardeou-o com suas trancas? — Sesshomaru ironizou.

Rin o encarou severamente, porém Sesshomaru nem ligou.

— Na verdade, pulei em cima dele — ela contou. — Joguei-o contra a árvore. Bati nele. Ele tinha dezesseis anos e chorou com um bebê.

Ela sorriu com prazer.

— Quantos anos você tinha? — Sesshomaru perguntou.

— Treze...

Rin mordeu o lábio. Esquecera que, como Kagura, era a mais velha. Ainda bem que não tinha dado nenhuma referência daquela época. Sesshomaru não tinha como saber quem era a verdadeira vencedora da bolsa de estudos e Rin não queria correr riscos. Ela sabia que não aparentava ter seus vinte e três anos de idade, e que dava para passar pelos vinte e oito de Kagura.

Rin olhou para a panela que estava no fogão, dando uma mexida no macarrão.

— O microondas não é mais rápido? — ela perguntou.

— Mais rápido mas não é o melhor — Sesshomaru respondeu, enchendo um recipiente com água e colocando o macarrão em banho-maria. — Uma demorada mistura de condimentos sempre dá um melhor resultado do que apressar a colisão de moléculas.

— Suponho que você ache que só as pessoas desinteressadas usam o microondas.

Naturalmente, uma pessoa como Sesshomaru Taisho não colocaria o baixo custo de energia de um microondas em sua equação.

— Não é bem assim. O microondas serve para alguma coisa. Gosta de massas?

— É barata, saborosa e nutritiva. Por que não gostar? — ela questionou.

Sesshomaru encostou na pia de mármore, enxugando as mãos com uma toalha de papel, observando-a.

— Você se ofende pelo que tenho, Rin? — ele perguntou com uma estranha percepção. — Toda esta sutil hostilidade é intencional? Asseguro que, a maioria das coisas aqui, tive que trabalhar duro para conseguir.

— Eu trabalho duro também.

— Oh? Quando?

— O que quer dizer com "quando"?

— Quando escreve?

Anne mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Escrevo todo o tempo — respondeu na defensiva.

— Não duvido. Russo, alemão e antropologia, não é? O coração de Rin disparou ao perceber que Sesshomaru devia ter checado os arquivos da universidade. Podia ter sido apenas curiosidade ou ele procurara um algo mais?

— Não estou falando dos cursos — ele continuou, num tom que ela presumira ser o qual ele utilizava com seus alunos, um tom levemente sarcástico. — Estou falando de _escrever. _E por isso que está aqui, não é, para terminar um romance? Se entrar de cara no estudo, onde achará tempo para escrever? Não venha me dizer que arranjará um tempinho aqui e ali, pois redigir envolve esforço concentrado...

— Escrevo melhor à noite — Rin explicou, detestando-o por ter que fazê-la contar outra mentira.

— Mais uma razão para ir com calma, de manhã. Exatamente que horas, à noite? Eu durmo muito tarde e nunca ouvi sua máquina de escrever funcionar.

— Prefiro revisar meu trabalho à mão.

Se ele podia ouvir a máquina de escrever na sala de estar, então as paredes eram mais finas do que Rin pensava.

— Você deve estar editando muita coisa, comparando com o quanto você tem escrito — Sesshomaru comentou, pensativo.

— Bem, ainda não entrei numa rotina...

— Depois de tantas semanas? Em minha experiência ou tenho um horário regular ou fico louco. Já determinou suas metas? Ou está sofrendo de bloqueio?

— Acho que sim, de alguma maneira. — Rin respondeu. — Estou entrando num período de ajustamento...

— A pior coisa que pode fazer é parar ou se distrair!

Ela devia ter desconfiado que aquele simpatia se transformaria numa enfurecida lógica.

— Obrigada pelo seu conselho, mas estou certa que tudo dará certo — ela declarou com firmeza, esperando que Kagura recuperasse a criatividade sozinha em sua casa em Golden Bay.

— Traduzindo: você irá ignorar o problema e torce para que ele tome seu rumo sozinho.

A desaprovação de Sesshomaru estava clara.

— É problema meu — Rin retrucou. — Suponho que seja um capricho ocupacional de um professor passar sermão nas pessoas. Pensei que política fosse seu campo, e não literatura.

— Toda a essência da política no comportamento humano, a complexidade das relações que as pessoas formam para dar mais poder a suas crenças e investir com autoridade sobre os outros. Num senso adjetivo, é muito político da sua parte fugir de minha pergunta original... Você se ofende pelo que tenho?

— Não pelo que tem e sim pelo que é — Rin rebateu, grata por desviarem o assunto de seu inexistente romance.

— E o que sou?

— Não me provoque — ela ameaçou.

— Vamos. Esteve perfeitamente livre para emitir sua opinião sobre mim até então. Por que parar agora?

— Você é inteligente, forte, absolutamente independente, tão confiante a ponto de ser arrogante.

Sesshomaru a fitou por um momento, notando que ela falara sério.

— Esqueceu do "bonito" — ele zombou.

— Você não é.

— Então por que me devorou com os olhos quando estava enrolado na toalha?

— Você é grande e tem um corpo sexy, mas isso não dá beleza. Quando chegar aos quarenta, vai ficar cheio de rugas na testa.

— Porém ainda terei meu corpo grande e sexy. Prefiro isso a ter uma carinha bonita.

— Por isso não é casado? É sozinho por que não quer uma presença feminina te distraindo de sua adoração a si mesmo?

Ela corou diante do olhar vivido e a gargalhada dele. Sua risada, como a voz, era inesperadamente jovial para um homem com o temperamento e dureza de Sesshomaru. Ele era, Rin começava a perceber, para o seu desespero, muito mais atraente do que ela suspeitara.

— Não é bem assim. E fui casado. O quanto de manjericão você quer?

— Desculpe? — Rin murmurou, tentando encobrir seu embaraço e sua curiosidade em saber mais sobre o casamento.

— Não consigo comer tudo isso sozinho — ele declarou.

— Está me convidando para jantar?

— Não era o que esperava? — Sesshomaru perguntou secamente.

— Não, não era o que eu esperava! Pensei que seu apetite fosse igual ao seu tamanho. Não preciso de nenhuma tática para ser convidada para jantar...

— Está recusando meu convite?

Houve um breve silêncio. Rin estava tensa e olhou para o relógio.

— Gente! Olha a hora! — ela exclamou. — Obrigada pelo telefonema. Preciso ir. Deixei meu jantar no...

ARin já estava na porta, quando Sesshomaru perguntou:

— O que é isso?

— O quê?

Ele ergueu a cabeça e o som se repetiu, de nada disfarçaria que vinha do apartamento dela,

— Talvez eu tenha deixado o rádio ligado — Rin improvisou, lançando um brilhante sorriso ao mesmo tempo que o som se tornava mais intenso. Começou a rezar.

— Não é música — Sesshomaru negou, aproximando-se de Rin, que afastava-se. — Parece um...

— Gato! É um gato. Eu percebi que alguns circulavam o armazém — ela desconversou, sabendo que os soluços eram inconfundivelmente humanos. — Eu devo ter deixado a janela aberta... Seu macarrão está queimando. Fique e cozinhe sua refeição. Eu irei...

Sesshomaru bloqueou a saída.

— Se é um gato, sou um macaco de circo — ele garantiu, já na porta do apartamento de Rin.

Dez segundos depois Sesshomaru olhava Rin desconfiado, enquanto ela pegava Kohaku no colo.

— É um bebê e não está de visita. O nome dele é Kohaku Nakayama e mora comigo. Pare de olhar dessa maneira. Está assustando-o!

As lágrimas nas bochechas de Kohaku começavam a secar. Rin estava prestes a chorar diante do olhar desaprovador de Sesshomaru.

Era melhor ela pensar em algo rapidamente.


End file.
